7 Deadly Sins
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Nobody's perfect; We all have our sin of choice. These are the sins of James, Neville, Charlie, Blaise, Parvati, Marcus, and Remus. Drabbles.
1. Pride

**Title:** 7 Deadly Sins  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** James/Lily (for this chapter)  
**Rating:** T (for the entire story)  
**Warnings:** Language (for this chapter)  
**Note: **This was written in response to flutter of angel wing's One Week Challenge: 7 characters, 7 prompts, and 1 week to complete it. The prompt for this chapter is charms.

XXX

**Pride**

James Potter had it all: the looks, the brains, the jokes, and the charm –at least in his mind. So when Lily Evans turned down his offer for a date, he was completely dumbfounded. Who in their right mind would say no to him?

She should feel lucky that he ever considered her. Really, he was being rather generous after her known association with a certain greasy-haired Slytherin. He scoffed. There was no way that could have been the reason.

This was Snape they were talking about; better known as Snivellus. If she turned him down over that _thing_, then she really was a nutcase. Maybe she needed to be locked up in an insane asylum somewhere.

He would just have to teach her a lesson. Maybe once he embarrassed Snape in front of the entire student body (which wouldn't be difficult to do), then she would see how big of a mistake she had made. After all, James was the best catch in the school.

It shocked him to no end how Lily could have been mad at him for lifting Snape upside down and pulling his pants down. The git had the nerve to call her a mudblood after she tried to defend him!

What the hell was so good about him? James was better in every way, and she would do well to learn that before she lost her chance with him all together. He wouldn't wait forever.

XXX

**A/N:** Please Review!


	2. Gluttony

**Title:** 7 Deadly Sins  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Slight Neville/Luna  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Alcoholism  
**Note: **The prompt for this chapter is cold hands.

XXX

**Gluttony**

Neville Longbottom never was good with balance. Whenever he saw food, or alcohol, the only word that crossed his mind was more. He could never have enough.

It was a flaw that he had learned to live with, even after it had caused damage to his life. He was overweight for the longest time, and the only way he changed that was to work out constantly so that he could eat as much as his heart desired.

The alcohol hadn't started until the 5th year. Fred & George had snuck some Firewhiskey past Umbridge and shared it with a group of older students.

They'd convinced him to try without much effort, because even though he was weary, the temptation was too great to pass up.

Even as the liquid burned his throat, he began to feel warm inside, and he wanted more. That was all it took and he was hooked. He was constantly finding ways to have alcohol at all times.

He'd put vodka in a water bottle to bring to class, and he always kept a bottle of Firewhiskey underneath his bed. He even had a special engraved flask that was always present in his pant pockets.

He would stand in the falling snow with a happy grin on his face. Luna had once commented that his hands were cold, but he didn't feel it. All he felt was warm.

XXX

**A/N:** Please Review!


	3. Lust

**Title:** 7 Deadly Sins  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Charlie/Tonks  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Language, Mentions of Sexual Situations  
**Note: **The prompt for this chapter is flame.

XXX

**Lust**

Charlie Weasley was a loner; he preferred to spend his time with dragons rather than people, because people are complicated. Dragons are simple. Their only motivations are survival and protection for their young.

People have so many motives behind their actions that you never know what's real and what's not. You're always risking the chance that you're being duped and the person has hidden agendas.

In Charlie's mind, the only true and genuine human emotion is lust. It is raw and real, and there are no false pretenses. You either feel it for someone or you don't.

He'd felt it for many women, but none as much as the one that he couldn't have: Tonks. She was unique and her subtle sexuality made it impossible for him to ignore her.

He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He knew he would never possess her though, because her heart belonged to Remus.

Yet it didn't stop him from wanting; dreaming of fucking her senseless. He wanted to run his hands down her body and pull her ever-changing hair as she screamed his name.

But he was realistic enough to know that would never happen, so he would have to make-do with the random women he met at pubs and imagine it was her when he closed his eyes. Still, the flame of temptation was always burning within him.

XXX

**A/N:** Please Review!


	4. Greed

**Title:** 7 Deadly Sins  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** None  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Language, Mentions Sexual Situations  
**Note: **The prompt for this chapter is silver.

XXX

**Greed**

Blaise Zabini learned everything he knew from his mother. All his childhood, he watched her use and manipulate men in order to get their wealth.

She was like a black widow. She'd fuck you and then kill you. Blaise always wondered how all these men were fooled into marrying her when all her exes had wound up dead. Didn't they ever suspect anything?

As he watched her behavior, he began to realize that it was because his mother was the perfect liar. She could tell you she loved you, and you would feel like you were the only person in the world.

She always knew how to use her body to get what she wanted too. Perverted, old men were easy to seduce. She loved the money and the jewelry.

Blaise remembered that she owned over a 1,000 pieces of gold jewelry. He preferred silver himself. It was manlier. It didn't take him long to accumulate loads of it.

Lonely, old women were easy targets for him. Only, he never had to kill anyone. They were always willing to buy him gifts in exchange for his company.

He didn't consider himself a prostitute; he was just using what god gave him to get what he wanted. There was a difference. He didn't need the money or the silver to survive. He just liked them –no, loved them.

But no matter how much he accumulated, he always wanted more, and that was a trait he got from his mother.

XXX

**A/N:** Please Review! Although flames are not nice.


	5. Sloth

**Title:** 7 Deadly Sins  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** None  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Teen Pregnancy  
**Note: **The prompt for this chapter is secret. This chapter may be a bit controversial, but oh well.

XXX

**Sloth**

Parvati Patil began to hate physical activity in her 5th year. While most students enjoyed strolling around the grounds or swimming in the lake on a hot spring day, Parvati despised it.

It made her tired and sweaty, and she avoided it at all costs. It was bad enough that she had to climb up the stairs to all her classes, but she also had to walk to get to Hogsmede. She eventually stopped going all together.

No one understood her sudden distaste for exercise, except for her sister. Padma was the only one who knew why it became harder and harder for her to do even little physical activities as the 5th year dragged on.

Parvati had a secret; one that she was determined to keep hidden from everyone. Her pregnancy was an embarrassment to her and her family, and she felt like everyone would look at her differently if they found out. So she arranged to hide the pregnancy and give the baby up for adoption.

Yet even the spells she used to hide her belly did not make her feel any lighter. She still felt the huge change in weight around her stomach, and it hurt her back to walk.

When she gave birth, she only looked at her child once before he was gone to his adoptive family. A part of her wished that she had kept the baby, but the rational part of her knew that raising a child at her age was way too hard.

Going to school was hard enough, but being a mom too would be so much more work, and she couldn't handle it. She didn't even want to try.

XXX

**A/N:** Please Review!


	6. Anger

**Title:** 7 Deadly Sins  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** None  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Violence  
**Note: **The prompt for this chapter is sweat.

XXX

**Anger**

Marcus Flint is not somebody you want to mess with. He has a short fuse, and he is quick to lash out. He found a way to channel most of his aggression into Quidditch, but he couldn't always help himself off the field.

He would see someone smirk at him the wrong way or make a stupid comment, and he would want to rip their heads off.

He remembered one fight that had almost ended in death. The boy had insulted him by calling him a 'poof' and the next thing he knew, Marcus had the other boy pinned beneath him on the ground as he threw punch after punch.

He heard the sound of a crunch, and he saw the boy go limp below him, but he couldn't stop. Everything around him felt surreal.

The shouts of other students seemed far away, and he could see the boy's blood mixed with his own sweat, but he didn't feel it on his hands.

He was pulled off by two or three professors, but he continued to hit the air. By the time his adrenaline wore off, he was sitting in Dumbledore's office, and he suddenly felt sore in his right arm and shoulder.

The headmaster made him take anger management classes, saying he needed help. It didn't take long for him to realize that these classes were a waste of his time. Nothing was going to take away his rage.

He merely faked his way through each session until he was done, and nothing changed. He was still not somebody you wanted to mess with.

XXX

**A/N:** Please Review!


	7. Envy

**Title:** 7 Deadly Sins  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** None  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Angst  
**Note: **The prompt for this chapter is sunshine.

XXX

**Envy**

Remus Lupin was sprawled out on the grass near the Black Lake. His three best friends were beside him as they all soaked up the sun and enjoyed the spring atmosphere.

There was a slight breeze and the smell of flowers filled the air, and Remus thought this could be heaven. But it couldn't be heaven, because it wouldn't last.

Soon, it would turn to night and the moon would rise in the sky. The moon: Remus despised it. He loathed the very thought of it. It was his enemy; his undoing; his weakness; his curse.

He was forced to change into the terrible beast at every full moon. The only savings grace was that his friends had become animagi in order to be with him during that time.

He didn't feel so alone anymore, and he was grateful to his friends, but he couldn't help the jealousy that hid deep inside of him. He tried to ignore it and push it away, but it always reared its ugly head.

They didn't have to be there. They weren't slaves to the moon, and they didn't dread the nighttime. They could enjoy the stars and the moon and the night air, which was something he could never do.

Remus would always be different, and as much as he tried to accept it, he always wished that he could trade places with any one of them.

XXX

**A/N:** Please Review!


End file.
